


The Love Story of A Warrior

by DarkestLumos



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Infidelity, Love Story, This is based on a movie that I watched, alternative universe, i'll do it as i go along, idk what else i'll tag as, it was good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestLumos/pseuds/DarkestLumos
Summary: The love story between Rick and Michonne. A romance between  between a warrior and a warrior princess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!! Please leave a comment at the end to let me know how you felt about the story. I've started on Chapter 2, so it should be up sometime soon. The movie that I based this story on is called Bajirao Mastani. Its an Indian moive and if you wanted to watch it, its on this website called Einthusan. It has English subtitles. There's gonna be some divergence from the film, but if you watch hopefully you'll like it.

The room was filled with men and voices in the air. The men’s voices were overlapping each other with the man at the head of the table only hearing certain words from a conversation. But the main topic, one way or another, was about the recent death of the Prime Minister. The Alexandrian Prime Minster perished in battle between Alexandrians and the Saviors. Some of the men speak about how great he was. Some talk about their leader’s death. And others talked about who will succeed this once great man and will he ever compare to their late great warrior. 

There is one man in their room, who was far more important and greater than their late Prime Minister. That would be the elected King, Ezekiel. A man with great honor in both the battlefield and diplomacy, he was elected without much opposition. The King is loved by many people, both living in the capital and those who are not. There are even uprisings in the Savior community in the name of the elected King Ezekiel. 

The powerful and most loved King sits at the head of the table halfheartedly listening to the various conversations surrounding him. Ezekiel is aware of the topic at hand, but he still trying to decide who should be their next Prime Minister. The men in the room would need to decide on the man who can lead entire armies and become the diplomat when needed. There is one man in the mind of the King, however as he looks around the room, he is unable to see the face of the very man he is thinking about. He does see another man, sitting opposite to him, who is known to be a representative of that very man. As he looks on, the man doesn’t seem to contribute to the conversation; rather he looks around and listens to men around him. Ezekiel hopes that this man will be able to tell them where the man he follows is located. 

To the right side of Ezekiel, sits Jerry, the King’s Guard. He is meant to stay and protect his King at all times. Jerry is aware of the troubled thoughts of his King and knows that the King must act sooner rather than later in deciding who is the next Prime Minister. He looks around the room and picks up the various conversations before turning to his King. Leaning towards the King and whispered in his ear, “My Lord, we would need to elect another Prime Minister. We can’t let this go on any longer. We must go to battle again and it’s important that we do it soon.” 

Ezekiel slightly nodded his head to Jerry and raised his hand. The room went silent almost immediately and all in the room looked at their King expectantly. 

“It seems that we need to elect another Prime Minister,” King Ezekiel says slowly as he looks around the room. “We need another man to lead our state to victory against those horrid Saviors. So this man would need to be elected or prove his worth to those he hasn’t won over yet. The men in this room will decide the candidates, and the Prime minister will be chosen by that count.”

After the King had completed his statement, the room was filled again with voices. To an onlooker, it sounds like the men in the room were trying to elect themselves in the position. The King and his guard shared a look with each other as the room almost erupts into chaos. 

Through this chaos, one voice boomed louder than any of the other voices in the room. The voice forced the entire room into completely silence and earned their attention.  
“I know of a man who can do this job,” the voice explained. It was coming from towards the opposite end of the room. This man was sitting almost opposite to the king. “This man’s father once had the job.” Hearing that, the King knew of the man he speaks about. “He trained his son to take his place for years before he was killed. Many of you may know of him. He’s powerful in his own right, but now he leads his own division. In my personal opinion, I believe that this man would be willing to lead everyone. He’s never lost a battle in the 45 battles he’s fought in.”

“We all know who you speak of. Why don’t you just say his name,” a voice sounded from the room interrupted the long-winded speech. 

The man simply kept his gaze on the King, “Rick Grimes.” 

The room began again with the murmurs of their opinions about Grimes. Others were siding with the man, while other didn’t. The King raised his hand again, and the room went silent. 

“Where is this man, you so highly praise, Morgan,” The King questioned as he raised his eyebrow. Ezekiel wanted to know more for himself than those in the room. 

The double doors to the meeting burst open, just behind Morgan, and enter the man in question, Rick Grimes. To many of those in that room, he was just a legend; a man who has not met all the people in the room to prove his greatness, in person or in the battle. But there are a few in the room who understands the power Rick Grimes holds. This man has unwavering power that turns some of his opponents away in fear. To some, just his name strikes fear in their body. Now, that man was standing in front of them, in the flesh. 

Standing behind his representative, Rick bows slightly towards his King. “Sorry I am late, My Lord. I was dealing with personal matters.”

The King gestures for Rick to erect himself and says, “It’s quite alright, Grimes.” 

“It’s quite alright, Grimes,” Jerry repeated to Grimes while nodded to him. 

Ezekiel exasperated, “Jerry,” as he looks at Jerry. A few chuckles spread around the room. The King watches as Rick moves to sit next to his representative. “We were just speaking about you. It seems that your representative believes that you should be the next Prime Minister.”

Rick continues to look at the King, “Well,” he questioned. “What do you think about that idea?”

“Well,” The King leans his elbows onto the mahogany table, looking directly at Rick Grimes. “I just stated that it wasn’t my sole decision to make. The other men in their room would need to decide as well.” 

Rick looked around the room, looking at the faces of the men sitting there, the same men who will decide his fate. “How about we vote now?” As he asked that, some of the men looked shocked. This caused Rick to smirk lightly. “Those who haven’t sided with me, I’ll do something to prove my worth.” 

Murmurs filled the room as they decided for the best course of action. Rick and the King looked at each other in the eyes. Ezekiel gently smiled while Rick simply smirked at his King. 

Again, Ezekiel raised his hand to silence the room. “We will vote now. Those who have not decided we’ll be wooed by Grimes. He will need to cut a feather in half with an arrow.” The filled with murmurs once again. Cutting a feather in half with an arrow is one of the most skilled and difficult shots a person can make. But this shot would be able to prove whether or not if Grimes is the skilled warrior they believe him to be. 

King Ezekiel clapped his hands and the door to the room burst open with two men entering. One man entered with a bag of sand and a feather. The bag was emptied onto the floor and the feather was placed in the middle of the sand pile. The other man carried a bow and arrow and handed them to Rick.  
Rick immediately rose to his feet and began nocking the arrow into place. The room went silent as he raised the bow and arrow to his eye line. He released a slow breath and released the arrow. The occupants of the room sighed, disapprovingly. 

“It seems that Grimes was unable to cut the arrow in half,” a man surmised as look on. “We must look---,”

“But,” Rick interrupted as he brought the bow to his side, “it’s shorter than it was before.” 

The man, who carried the sand into the room, went to dig through the pile of sand. The man lifted the bottom half of the arrow and presented to the room. Again, the room was filled with excited, disbelieving murmurs. The King looked at Rick Grimes, “We have our Prime Minister.” The room was filled with cheers from his supporters. But there were few in the room who didn’t share their colleagues’ enthusiasm.

Rick smiled slightly and bowed to his King. “I will not let you down, My Lord,” he said gratefully. 

“You have my leave to go,” Ezekiel said, waving his hand with fake disinterest. Rick rose again and made his way out of the room. “Grimes?” Rick stopped and looked back at his King. “Congratulations. Do not fail me.” Rick nodded and continued out of the room. Morgan followed behind his new Prime Minister. 

The two men left the large mansion belonging to the King. Silence surrounded the two, because they are somewhat amazed that Rick managed to pull it off. It wasn’t something they think they could accomplish but they did it. So Rick and Morgan headed to the stables near the mansion and gathered their horses so they can make their way back to their campsite. Rather than rushing, Rick had his horse go at a slow pace so he can speak to Morgan. 

“My Lord, that was unbelievable,” Morgan marveled in amazement. “I didn’t even know that you could do that.”

“I didn’t either, Morgan,” Rick responded. “But I’m the fucking Prime Minister!” Rick began laughing. He was incredible happy with the new position he received and now his family will move into the prime minister’s housing. 

“I’m extremely happy for you, My Lord. This is such great news for you and your wife. I know how important this is for you and your family.”

“Well, I’m glad that we will now get a change and able to return the palace in which I grew up in. It would be great for Lori to have something to do. She can furnish our home with wonderful things,” Rick continued to move the horse forward to the camps. Even though, Rick doubted the words he spoke about his wife. “I’ll also need you to send word to my family so they can begin packing and moving things into our new home,” Rick added.

“Of course, my Lord,” Morgan agreed. “But it will take us some time to get back to our new home in Mason.”

“Don’t worry about that, Morgan. We’ll be home soon enough,” Rick declared. “So there will be no need to rush our men. Plus tonight we must celebrate.”

“I’ll get right to the preparations, My Lord,” Morgan stated as he started moving his horse faster towards the camps.

“Morgan,” Rick shouted, to get Morgan’s attention before he reached too far. Morgan looked back at his new Prime Minister. He is still too amazed that his Lord was able to slice the feather in half. “Leave the formalities for when we’re around polite company.” Although Morgan is consider to be somewhat beneath Rick, Rick has always valued his opinion about many topics. He also trusts that Morgan will do everything he can that wouldn’t conflict with his interests. Morgan is a man trusted by Rick so much that he led some of his own factions to help with winning battles.

“Okay, Rick,” Morgan smiled. “I’ll get started on the letter and send a man out immediately and begin the preparations for the bountiful feast for the evening.” With that Morgan sped the horse towards the camp site a little ways from them. 

Rick continued with his slow trek towards his campsite. He’s happy about the new life that will bring to his family. His mother will help Lori adjust to the new home, and hopefully Lori will be willing to actually participate in decorating their new home. The past couple of years, their marriage have gone a little stale. Maybe it’s because Rick is always gone. But there is nothing he can due. Their country home is the middle of a war, and he is needed to lead armies to battles. 

Since Carl left home to work in the Capitol about 3 years ago, it’s Lori and his mother, along with the wives and children of the men in his army, the courtesans and the servants they employed to keep things running swiftly. Lori has been sending letters asking for him to come home and he would always reply that it was his duty to lead his men to victory. He would never ask someone to take the lead unless it was of utmost importance. But Lori doesn’t seem to understand those facts. Rick sometimes wonders if he’s actually leaving because he wants to fight in the war or if he just wants to get away from his wife. 

Rick shakes those thoughts from his head and decides to be happy. He has the job he always wanted since he was a child. He wanted to be just like his father and now Rick won’t do anything to stop it. Pay attention to the distance between himself and the camp, Rick starts sending his horse full speed towards the campsite. Tonight for Rick, he will be extremely happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Michonne

The night was a wild one that’s for sure. All the men were drinking heavily and there were even a few prostitutes to help alleviate any of the men’s nether region’s problems. For Rick, he simply drank while talking to some of his men and Daryl, another man in his army, who he also trusts happily. The night was pretty much a blur after Rick had his 10th cup of very alcoholic wine. Sometime during the night, Morgan informed Rick that the letter was sent out to his family and they should be getting a response in a few days time.  
Now Rick sits with some of the ranking officers, Morgan, Abraham, Daryl and Glenn, in his tent, discussing how they will get home as well as talking about strategies of attacking the Saviors.

Abraham pointed to the map sitting of Rick’s bed and they stood around it. “This is the best way for us to make it back home,” He stated.

“Yes, but that would involve going through the Atlanta area and that place is already vouched for. If we go through there, we would need to ask for a safe passage through,” Morgan explained to the group. “The leader of the area already stated that they will stay out of our war. They will help neither side.”

Glenn pointed out, “They are also going through a small war themselves. Apparently, there’s a group of people who want their palace and land for themselves.”

“Well, we would need to figure out a way to get through. Atlanta is surrounded by large mountains and has a pretty rough terrain,” Rick commented as he pointed on the map. “If we went around, it would take much longer than we need to in order for us to arrive at our new home.” 

“The only way we can get the Atlanta people to agree to allow us passage is if we offer to help fight their battle,” theorized Daryl out loud. 

“But do we want to put the lives of our men just to get a quicker passage home,” Morgan questioned. 

“Their lives might be in danger if we go the long way. We may run out of food,” said Glenn. “And we’ll probably lose a lot more men that way.”

As the men continued to talk about how they were going to make their way past these large mountains, another man entered the tent and made his way towards Morgan. The two men moved away from the larger group and whispered back and forth to each other. The man, who entered the tent, nodded his head and made his way back out. Morgan moved beside Rick after the man had departed from the tent. 

“May I ask what that was about,” Rick questioned gently, with a raised eyebrow.

“It seems that someone needed help and only wished to speak to you, sir,” Morgan responded, looking at the map. “This person wouldn’t state why, so I told young Mark that the stranger wasn’t allowed in the tent.”

“Understandable.”

Suddenly, there was a large commotion from outside the tent. All eyes in the tent turned to the entrance. The men guarding the tent were shouting at someone to stop. Two men  
were thrown into the tent, with another person, decked in armor came in after them. 

The officers around Rick quickly gathered their weapons in their hands and charged at this armored person. Abraham and Glenn came forward with their swords and started fighting the stranger. The stranger armed with a sword fought back and kicked both men to the ground. 

Morgan and Daryl moved Rick out of the way while Rick looked at the scene curiously and calmly. The stranger made their way towards the three men and began swinging her sword which collided with Daryl’s and Morgan’s. The three people vigorously fought until the stranger had their back to Rick, in which he kicked them to the ground. 

Once the stranger collided with the ground, the helmet came off, revealing long dreaded hair. All the men, excluding Rick, surrounded the stranger with their swords pointing towards the stranger. The stranger turned towards Rick and revealed a woman instead of a man. Her dark skin tone glistened with sweat and her brown eyes filled with fire. 

Rick raised his hand, and the men surrounding their new female visitor began to back off. Rick and this woman eyes never left each other for one second. Rick was amazed to see such as powerful woman knock several grown men to the ground. She was beautiful, Rick could definitely see that, and she was strong. Her lips were so full to the point where he wondered if they would be as soft as they looked. But Rick had to get to business. He couldn’t be distracted by this beautiful woman. However, that doesn’t mean he has to stop looking at her.

“What is that you want?” Rick continued to stare at this woman. 

“We need help,” she simply stated. Rick was surprised, although the woman has mean looking features, her voice came out so sweet but had power and determination behind it. 

“Why should we help you,” Rick challenged. He turned his back to the group of people in his tent and looked at the map once again. “You beat up my men, might have bruised their egos a bit, especially now that they know you’re a woman.” Abraham snorted as he said that. “And you expect me to just give you help.”

“If your men are so egotistical that they think they won’t get beat up by a girl then maybe I’m in the wrong place”, the woman argued as she rose to her feet. “I thought this was Rick Grimes’ camp, filled with some of the best warriors. But it seems that I entered in a camp filled with children crying for their mommy every time they get hit.” The woman glared at the men in the tent, especially at the red haired one who snorted at Rick’s remark. She glared at Rick’s back and suddenly her sword was placed on the back his neck. 

The whole room jumped into action, with the men moving towards the woman. 

Rick once again raised his hand and the men backed away but not down from the woman. Rick moved the sword from his neck, feeling blood trickling down. He turned to face the woman, looking directly in her eyes.

“Name,” he questioned.

“Michonne.”

“What’s the problem?”

“I only have a couple of thousand men to fight nearly 30,000 men from the Terminus Province. They are lined up in front of my home in Atlanta, waiting for my father to forfeit the palace. If he doesn’t, then they’ll storm the place,” Michonne confessed as she looked into Rick’s eyes with determination. “I won’t give up my home without a fight.”

Rick and Michonne looked into each other’s eyes. There was strength and fear in Michonne’s eyes. The others in the tent looked on at the two people. Their eye contact was extremely intense for everyone in the tent. But they waited patiently until Rick said something.

Rick cleared his throat, “Morgan and Daryl, get the men ready.” The two men left the tent quickly, but they would speak to their leader when they have time to be alone. 

“It’s a day ride to my home,” Michonne added, looking confused. But she was grateful for the help from this man.

“Don’t worry. We’ll get there in time,” Rick commented. “You should gather your men.”

Michonne, who continued to look at Rick, place her sword back into her sheath. She slightly nodded her head and made her way out of the tent. Rick’s eyes followed Michonne’s every step until she left his sight. His other officers were still in the tent, looked at Rick. 

Abraham placed his sword in his sheath. “So, you’re going to tap that, right?”

Glenn shook his head and walked towards Rick, “We now have a way through the mountains. Good job.” With that, Glenn walked out the tent to prepare for their journey and battle. 

“She’s a total badass though,” Abraham noted as he clapped Rick’s back as he made his way out the tent. 

Rick has to agree with Abraham. She’s incredibly powerful and very beautiful. He looked at his map again and smiled thinking about Michonne. Rick made his way out of the tent and look around the campsite. 

He noticed that Michonne was a few feet away, starting to climb on her chestnut brown colored horse as she talked with Glenn. Although, Glenn was in a relationship with someone else, the discussion between the two caused Rick to have a little jealously within himself. 

Feeling eyes on her, Michonne looked up and caught Rick’s eyes immediately. Michonne gave a slightly smirked in it and tipped her head towards him. She said her goodbyes to Glenn and started to move the horse forward towards her own campsite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already started on Chapter 3. Thank you so much for reading. You can leave a kudos or comment, if you want.   
> Have a good day!!!


	3. Chapter 3

After discussing the tactics of beating the Terminus providence, Rick's camp group started to pack up their things when Michonne returned with her people. Rick looks on as Michonne spoke with her soldiers as she got ready for war. He continues to stare, fascinated by this powerful woman, but was distracted by Daryl. 

"She's extremely beautiful," Daryl said as he walked up to his new Prime Minister. The two men gazed at the woman. "I'm shocked that you're even interested."

Rick looked at Daryl confusingly. "Why wouldn't I be," He questioned. Michonne is a very attractive woman. It would be very odd if people didn’t find her attractive. Her entire face looks angelic to Rick and her resilience against him earlier made her even more attractive to him. 

"A number of women that throw themselves at you, especially the widow, Jessie, you never look at them." The two men continued looked at the female warrior speaking to her soldiers. "But now, this girl literally comes crashing through the tent and you're falling over her."

"I'm not falling for her. We've barely even spoken to each other." 

"You don't have to speak to each other. The eyes tell all," Daryl said as he pointed to his eyes. "You two constantly stare so hard at each other, that it's disturbing to others."

The conversation stopped between the two men when Michonne’s soldiers bowed to her and left her alone. Michonne looked at her men and then turned to the two men staring at her. Although she didn’t smile at the two, her face did soften. 

"Well, here comes your warrior woman," Daryl chuckled as he walked away when Michonne made her way towards them. 

Rick glares at Daryl's back as he walked away from him. 

"Hello Prime Minister," Michonne greeted as she came closer to Rick. 

"You can just call me Rick," he stated, as he wonders what she would sound like when she moaned his name. He had a faint smile on his face and shook his head of those thoughts.

"Ok," Michonne nodded. "We need to discuss what we're going to be doing on the battlefield."

"Of course," Rick said as he started to guide her towards his tent. 

Confused and stilled. "Where are we going," Michonne questioned, as she stopped him from guiding her forward.

"To my tent, so we can discuss the strategies."

“I meant the discussion to include the rest of my men. I know the basics of what needs to be done, but my men don’t.”

"Right," Rick said, feeling ashamed that he guided her to his tent. But the thought of her being in his private place, with just the two of them made him tingle. He made his way to the front of the camp and called for attention. The soldiers from the both parties moved towards the front as the ranking officers stood behind the prime minister with Michonne following behind them. 

"We are going to head into battle for Atlanta city and the Terminus Providence. They've requested our help and we need to pass through their home, in order to get to our new home," Rick said, loudly. "We will be arriving at the battlefield around dusk," He continued to speak about their plan. 

Michonne looked around at the men in the area, listening to the prime minister. Every man in the crowd gave Rick their undivided attention. She looks back at the man in question.   
Rick is considerably one of the most handsome men she has ever seen. His eyes are one of the most prominent features of this man. His eyes are piercing blue and every time their eyes meet, it feels like he looking directly into her soul. 

Michonne has never felt this way about a man. Even when her parents were trying to set her up with Mike, another warrior but his family is almost as rich as they were, was dull to a considerable degree. There was nothing physically special about the man and there wasn't anything special about him mentally. To her, Mike seemed like a man who would constantly run from battle. His skin is almost unblemished from any battle wounds when they are constantly in battle. Even the best warriors have some battle scars, but him, almost none. 

Unabashedly, Michonne has many scars, most littered around her arms and legs. It would mostly be hidden by the formal dresses she wears when she isn't in battle, but she is proud of each one. Her scars show strength and resilience. Michonne would hope that a lover of hers would love her scars for what they are. Mike didn't love nor appreciate the sacrifices she made to get those scars. He has his own beliefs of women and where they should be in their home. Once Michonne discovered Mike's thoughts, she immediately told her parents that nothing would continue with the man. 

Rick dismissed the gathered group and started to make his way over to Michonne. The two looked into each other's eyes as he came closer, not breaking once. Michonne has a faint smile on her face while this handsome man makes his way towards her. She knows that after this battle, this may be the last time she'll every see him again. She needs to commit his face to memory so she won't forget the man who made her entire body stir.

"Are you ready for battle," Rick questioned when he finally reached Michonne. He noticed her faint smile while he was walking to her. If he could, before they go into battle, he'd want to see her smile. Rick believes that it would be extremely breathtaking, as she was already. 

"I'm always ready for battle. I just hope that my parents and members of our community are safe still," Michonne responded as she looked up at Rick with squinted eyes. The sun was beaming down on the two. 

Rick moved to stand I'm front of her to make sure the sun wasn't in her eyes. "I'm sure they are safe. You haven't received any messages from your home. So it seems that all is well."

"But that doesn't help my thoughts." Michonne looked at him with slight distress. "I keep thinking that something bad is going to happen."

"Well, nothing will happen. Your family will be safe. I promise," Rick said as he gently touched her armor covered arms. 

"You shouldn't make promises."

"Why not?"

"Because sometimes they are hard to keep."

"Not my promises," Rick said as he looked directly into her eyes. "Especially when it comes to you." He removed his hands from her arms and placed them by her side.   
Michonne looked up at him confused. She was about to question him when someone called for him.

"My Lord!!" A voice rang out for Rick. 

The two warriors turned to look at the man making their way over to them.

"Glenn, what's wrong," Rick questioned. Looking slightly worried at one of his confidants and ranking officer.

"We wanted to go over our inventory before we leave to Atlanta in an hour." Glenn looked at the two. To an outsider, they were extremely close to each other considering they've only met a couple of hours earlier. The air between them was filled with electricity. Before he called Rick's name, Glenn noticed the intense looks and the comforting touch Rick gave Michonne. 

"Of course," Rick said as he nodded to Glenn. "I'll be there soon." Glenn turned back to the tent that he left from. Rick looked at Michonne and smiled at her. "I'm sorry that I have to leave like this. I'll see you when we leave." With that Rick left, Michonne without looking back at her. 

Michonne looked at his back, with a confused face. She didn't understand what he meant. She knows that he said he'd keep his promises, but why only to her? She wasn't anyone important in his life, just the daughter of the man who is going to give his soldiers passage. 

Once Rick was no longer in her eyesight, she turned and headed in the opposite direction of him, still thinking about his words. Little did Michonne know, Rick opened the flap to the tent he entered and watched her retreating backside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Have a nice rest of the day or night!!  
> If you enjoyed the chapter, you could give me a kudos or leave a comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plans to attack the invading army on Michonne's home. Also Rick and Michonne interaction. They try to clear miscommunication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been 25 years since I update this story. I didn't know where to go with it at first but now I think I do. Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter. There might be more chapters for this story as well as Forbidden Love later on this week. But don't hold me to that promise, because I might be able to keep it.

The campsite was almost empty with the area, with only a few tents still rooted in the ground. Warriors, from both Rick’s and Michonne’s force, was standing around and talking with each other. There was a lone tent facing the entire campsite filled with some of Rick’s generals and Rick to discuss the plan. There were candles littered around the room to provide light for Rick over the setting sun, to look over the map of the Terminus providence.

 “How about we just attack from behind,” Daryl suggested to the gathered group of men.

“But if we attack that way, they can just turn around and attack us,” Rick responded as he looked at the small figurines that represented Rick’s people and the 30,000 men, they would be facing against.

“Then how do you suggest we attack them,” another solider questioned Rick.

An authoritative voice came from the opening of the tent with every man inside look towards, “Maybe we should attack at night?”

Rick smiled at Michonne as she entered. Their eyes connected and he was instantly aroused by her, the way she was walking towards him and her sultry voice. He shook his head to clear the inappropriate thoughts. “And why we should do that?”

“Because they would be at a disadvantage,” Michonne continued, she never broke eye contact with the man in front of her. From where Michonne was standing, Rick’s eyes were practically glowing light blue compared to the dark lighting of the tent.

“So would we,” Glenn mentioned. The other men in the tent started murmuring in agreement.

Rick raised his eyebrow at Michonne waiting for her response because the soldier did make a valid point. Noticing, Michonne smirked in response. She broke off the eye contact with Rick and looked at the man. “We can use that disadvantage in our favor.”

Wanting her attention back to him, Rick questioned, “How would we do that, if I may ask?”

Before the first word came out his mouth, Michonne instantly made eye contact with him. She gave a gentle smile to Rick. “It’s simple. We create a distraction. I know some of the people in the villages in the nearby areas. We may be able to borrow their oxen, tie torches to their horns and escort them towards the men.”

It was a good idea, but Rick needed a little bit more. “Where would we come in to attack?”

“You’d attack from the east. There are hills that could shield your men and provide cover to your archers. Since it would be dark, our men could slowly make their way down the hills without being detected.”

After Michonne suggested her plan, the men in the tent were silent and looked to Rick for the final say. But Rick didn’t notice his men looking at him. All he could see was Michonne. Her plan was brilliant. Hopefully, it would work to their advantage. He doesn’t want her to lose her home and will fight for her, so he could get in her good graces.

Without breaking contact, Rick ordered his men to put final touches on Michonne’s plan and for his generals to inform the men the plan they will execute. The tent was filled with noise and movement. The two leaders continued to stare until smiled at Rick once more and made her way out the tent. Rick’s eyes followed her movements until she was out of his sight.

The commotion in the tent continued for another 30 minutes with Rick half listening. Michonne was still on his mind. He wonders where she will be during this fight. Rick saw firsthand that her fighting skills were impeccable. But fighting a few men is vastly different from fighting in a battle. In battle, it would seem like there was an unlimited amount of men who are trying to kill you. Even the pace was quick and, even for a second, someone was distracted, they could lose their life.

Rick needed to know if she would be joining them into battle. He whispered into Daryl’s ear that he’d be back soon and would need a full report of what was discussed. Daryl nodded at his prime minister and continued to discuss Michonne’s strategy with the other generals. Rick made his way out the slightly heated tent. Outside of the tent, men were collecting their belongings and weapons while they waited for the signal to leave. There was a group of men standing near a small fire, quietly talking about their feats in war and their leaders. Rick would have ignored their comments, but his ears perked when he heard his and Michonne’s name. He moved towards the group by the fire slowly so he wouldn’t get noticed and tried to listen to the conversation.

“Have you noticed the way the prime minister looks at the warrior woman,” a voice rang out from in the group.

“Her name is Michonne,” another voiced respond, a little harshly. The man was wearing the same armor style as Michonne, indicating that he is one of her me. “And I have noticed. She doesn’t pay attention to the affections of men.”

“What makes you say that? She looks a little stuck up to me.”

“Because I’ve been by her side since she formed her military troop,” the voice said again, gaining the attention of the men around the area. “Many men, big or small, powerful or peasants tried to be the object of her affections.”

“Well, maybe she should take their affections and get some dick in her life.” Immediately after the voice said that swords were drawn and pointed towards Rick’s men and vice versa.

“Take that back,” the voice glowered. The men were all standing up, so Rick couldn’t see who was exactly talking. But he began to move his way through the growing crowd to help diffuse the situation. Rick agreed with the angry man, but these men need to fight alongside each other in a couple of hours not against. Once he’s able to identify the soldier in his rank, who was disrespecting Michonne, Rick would be dealing with him personally.

Right when Rick made his way through the crowd, a voice bellowed out through the crowd, “What exactly is going on here?”

The response had one-half of the angry men lay their weapons down and kneeled towards the voice. Rick was now able to see those involved and noticed that the man who was disrespecting Michonne was actually, Andrew, a new and, in Rick’s opinion, a dumbass who recently joined his ranks. Now that he knows, Rick will be dealing with him later.

Rick looked to where the voice came from and realized it was Michonne. She came out of the crowd from the left of him and walked like he demanded the attention of everyone around her. Rick noticed that she was wearing what appeared to be riding gear. He wondered why she was wearing the gear, was she leaving now and not joining them during the fight, or was she was just preparing for the battle ahead of time. He doesn’t think that she had spotted him standing beside his men, but Michonne had her focus on the two men standing in the human formed circle.

The man who was defending Michonne’s honor was kneeling with his head down and his sword at his feet. “This man,” the warrior responded with disgust to Michonne’s question. “Said some disrespectful things about you and your character. I thought I should set him straight and teach him a lesson to never to disrespect you again.”

Michonne looked down at her warrior; she gently tapped the man on his shoulder which prompted him to rise with his sword in hand. The two made eye contact and nodded in acknowledgment towards each other. The two turned their attention back to the man standing in front of her.

Michonne looked the man in his eyes and quietly questioned him, “What exactly did you say to make my most loyal warrior want to attack you.”

From where Rick was standing, Andrew had a little sweat drip down his face, which was odd considering that the day was turning into a slightly chilled evening. Andrew tried to stutter out a response but it seems like he’s choking on his tongue. Michonne hummed in disappointment, she had hoped she would get a response from him. She heard the slightly loud chatter of the men by the fire while she was putting her gear on behind a tent. She wanted to see if the man-child was able to boldly say it to her face, but he failed to do that.

“Well, since you aren’t going to tell me, I’ll be sure to discuss with your commander about your behavior,” Michonne explained. “I’m sure your prime minister would take to kindly to the disrespect you’ve shown towards me and my men.”

Rick began to step out of the crowd to respond, but before he could, Michonne turned to look at Rick, meeting his eyes. “You’ll handle this, right Prime minister?”

Amazed that she even noticed him without looking his way once, Rick simply nodded. Michonne’s shifted from Rick’s eyes to his pink lips. She licked hers, which Rick noticed, and moved her eyes back to his.

“Alright then,” Michonne smiled at Rick. She looked towards the kneeling men and declared that they could rise once more. Michonne grabbed the shoulder of her warrior, Mike, and gave it a gentle squeeze. “As you all were,” She shouted and moved from the makeshift circle. The crowd began to disperse with the men sheathing their swords.

Rick, once again, watch her leave in amazement. He was frozen at the amount of power she exuded when she held the attention to the people around her. He remembered that he needed to speak with her and quickly followed her behind a tent. As she turned the corner, Rick did a slight jog to make sure he didn’t lose her.

As he rounded the corner, there she was, standing by a horse, with a small backpack at the horse’s hooves, looking at him with amusement. “Are you following me?”

Rick gave a small chuckle. “Not really. I just happened to be going the same direction.”

Michonne gave Rick a full smile, one that waters his plants and breathed life into him. “Well, please make your way to your destination. I’ll just be here minding my business.” She turned back to the onyx-colored horse and looked through the bag on the ground.”

Rick felt a little nervous, which wasn’t an emotion he was familiar with. “Actually,” he started. Michonne looked right back at him with her piercing mocha colored eyes. “I wanted to talk with you.”

Michonne stopped what she was doing and completely faced Rick. She gestured with her head for Rick to continue.

“I was wondering where you’ll be during the battle. Will you be fighting alongside us or finding some place to hide out until the battle is over.”

Michonne was slightly offended. Did he really think that she wouldn’t join her men in fighting for her home? Maybe he wasn’t what she thought he was. He was questioning her ability to fight in this battle simply because she was a woman. But Michonne knew that she would need to rectify this thought process immediately.

“Do you think that I would be hiding out,” Michonne questioned him with a raised eyebrow.  Rick was about to respond before she interrupted him. “I won’t be, to answer my own question. I’m assuming that you thought that because I am a woman, I would cower in fear and let some man fight for men.” Rick was going to say something but hushed when she raised her hand to silence him. “If I’m not mistaken, I believe I came to for help not because I was a woman who was unable to fight her own battles and in need of her knight in shining armor to come to her rescue but because my men and I were outnumbered and I wanted the best. If I knew that I would be dealing with a man, who is unable to see the fact that I’m also a commander of her own force and willing to fight and die alongside my men, then I don’t think we need to continue this venture any further.”

Rick shook his head vehemently. “That’s not where I was going.” He moved closer to her, continuing eye contact to show he was sincere. “I just wanted to know your plans because it was unclear. If you were going to the battle, I needed to know if you’d be leading the men or will I?”

“Why can’t this be a joint effort,” Michonne questioned as she made an unconscious step towards him. “My men won’t follow you if I’m not there.”

“Then where are you going?” Rick gestured to the horse and the bag. “It looks like you’re leaving; you even have your riding gear on.” He makes another step towards her. The pair was nearly 5 feet apart. Both felt the energy that their bodies are creating and wanted to connect to see if there are sparks. But this conversation was important. Rick didn’t need any miscommunication between them. He wanted this to work. He wanted them to work.

Michonne was reluctant to share this information. She informed her own generals that she would be leaving and to inform Rick of her departure after she was left. But he caught her before she was able to actually leave. So, Michonne decided that she would give this information to him directly. She wanted this to work. She wanted them to work. “I was going to head out early to inform my father of your help. He’s probably wondering where I’m at. He just needs to know that I’m alive and that those raiders will be gone soon enough.”

“You’ll be going alone?”

“Why, you don’t think I can handle myself?”

“I do. I’ve seen firsthand your ability to fight, I just want you to be safe,” Rick responded as he broke eye contact and looked at the sandy ground.

Michonne moved closer to him, now 3 feet of distance between them. She can smell him from where she was standing. To her, his scent was intoxicating. She wanted to bathe in it, but now wasn’t the time to think about that. She needed to know why Rick wanted her safe, so she simply asked him that.

“Because I like you,” Rick responded softly as he looked up and directly into her eyes, but she heard him. That wasn’t what she was expecting but butterflies filled her stomach at his words. “I want you to be safe.”

Michonne smiled at him. Her eyes were bright and her stomach in knots. “You don’t even know me.”

“I can get to know you. After this battle, we’ll have plenty of time.”

Michonne was going to respond but interrupted by one of her men. “It seems that my attention is needed elsewhere.” She backed away from Rick and grabbed her bag. “But, if we survive this battle together, then you could try to get to know me.” She gave Rick a smile before she turned to her warrior.

Rick watched her as she talked with the man. Under his breath, Rick gave a little promise to her and to the gods listening, “we will survive.”

Rick began to leave when he heard the horse, neighing. He turned to look towards the horse and saw Michonne on top of her horse. She adjusted herself on the horse and continued to talk with her warrior. The conversation ended with the man walking away and Michonne turning her horse east towards her destination. She could feel Rick’s eyes on her, so she turned to look at him and gave him a small wave and smile before she nudged her horse to move east.

Although the pair has only met a few hours before, their hearts practically wept at the distance being created. Rick was protective of Michonne, and he isn’t sure why. He hopes that she’ll arrive home safely and be ready to fight alongside him against the Raiders. He continued to look at her retreating figure until he couldn’t see her with his naked eye. He was tempted to find a telescope to continue watching her, but he decided against it. Rick needed to prepare his men for the battle and oversee the campsite cleanup. One last look at the direction Michonne left in, Rick turned back towards the camp. He still had Andrew to deal with and he’ll make sure that the lesson is properly learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading this chapter!! I hope you enjoyed it. Next time, we'll go into battle and see more Rick and Michonne interaction. You can leave a kudos or comment on this story if you enjoyed it. Anyways, thanks again for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys made it to the end of this chapter. Thank you so much for reading and have a good rest of the day, or night. Bye!!!


End file.
